In the past processes for creasing pockets have encountered a variety of problems. Many existing creasing processes involve manual steps which are both time consuming and dangerous. The hazards involved in these systems have led to the development of automated folding systems. However, the automated systems have likewise encountered problems. Loading commonly takes place in areas where plates are heated with resultant danger of scorching hands as well as rushing of the loading process. In addition, systems using a top die and lowering it onto a heating plate have used a single top die plate. This has resulted in problems of misalignment of feed, double creasing of fold, and numerous other problems.